


Careful Accidents

by CandorGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandorGirl/pseuds/CandorGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick story. Ginny betrays Harry, and Harry betrays himself when he saved his enemy. Malfoy. What ever can come of that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Accidents

Harry moved around the town with a stealth that the Aurors themselves would have difficulty matching. He was cat quiet and trained to kill. He was not an Auror. No, he rejected that particular path long ago when the corruption that power causes first took place. He went through the tough the training of course, and he had retained all of the skill that they had given him. He was a highly trained rouge. A vigilante of sorts.

The wizards had rejected him. Even after he saved every single one of them from the clutches of one of the most evil men in wizarding history, they ostracize him. He was alone. Or so everybody wanted him to think. There was a plan. An insidious plan.

When the mother's shield their children from him as though he were contagious, there was a plan. When fathers forbade the mention of the name Harry Potter, the plan was in action. The rebellious daughters disobeying their fathers to help him played their part as well. The sons were impartial, yet one son was crucial to this plan.

The plan was not concocted by human hands. It was not conceived as an idea. No there was no author of the said plan other than fate. The fickle creature who will nit be deterred though many try. Fate always wins because fate only plays when the heart is concerned

 

Harry had long become accustomed to the way the wizards and witches that once treated him acted. Even his long time friends acted as such now. Ever since the Aurors had perfected a special Obviate spell, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny didn't remember there friendship. To them, Harry was just public enemy no.1. Harry felt nothing.

So as he made his accustomed run that day he did not expect to see who he saw at the secret Harry Potter food drop off that his harem of girls (and some boys) knew about. Ginny. The previous love of his life.  
She looked around furtively and gave the signal that meant the coast is clear, which is to be repeated every 2 minutes. She blinked, rolled her shoulders, and yawned. (They can blink as often as they wished the signal is just in the order in which it was done.) Harry wanted to run to her, or to call out to her, but he had his part to play too. He knocked on the wall three times (knock, pause, knock knock) to come out. When the signal was given again, Harry walked out to the fountain by which Ginny sat.

She looked nervous.

Surely only because this is the first time she came to deliver food? Yes. That must be it. So, why was Harry's instincts shouting TRAP! But its Ginny, he argued back internally, she wouldn't betray me. She doesn't REMEMBER you!  
Sure enough when Harry sat down beside her and pulled out the Daily Prophet, she jumped.

"Why so jumpy?" Harry asked before he continued with the code phrase, "it's such a beautiful day!"

"And your such a beautiful lady." He added with a wink.

"A fine day indeed, though a bit muggy for my tastes" she replied--hinting at the fact Aurors where nearby. "And beautiful ladies can't be jumpy?" She questioned belligerently. "That is sexist." 

Yes this is most definitely Ginny.

"Perhaps. Although I would like to know why you are jumpy. Maybe I could help?" 

"No because you are the reason I am "jumpy" as you put it."  
"My apologies."

Ginny looked as though she had been thrown though a loop.

"Your....apologies? Harry Potter is apologizing to me?"

"Why yes. It seems I am."

Ginny looked up nervously again. She had been doing that about every thirty seconds now.

"Having problems at home?" Harry questioned. Her attitude was unnerving him.

"Why no." She said. "A friend asked me to do this. He said that I will be well rewarded....but witnessing your downfall is enough for me! Rapist!" 

At that exact moment the entire square was filled with Aurors, and at their head was Cornelius Fudge. The Minister of Magic himself. Ginny ran to the man's side and looked as though she were going to cry.

"Nice play, Fudge" Harry taunted. "Using my ex-girlfriend against me all because she has no memory. That is low. Even for you."

Ginny looked confused. Ex-girlfriend? Neither of them paid any mind to the girl who was so obviously used.

"Well props to me then, because I just KNEW you would be unable to resist her. She was unwilling to have anything to do with you at first, so we gave her a nudge to do what we wanted by twisting the truth. We said you raped her when she was younger. Thus the gap in her memory. Stress you see. Does terrible things to a person. Seems you were a bigger part of her life than we anticipated. Same with the other two. Shame they are mentally unstable..." 

Harry roared and charged the man who was laughing at the pain etched on the raven-haired man's anguish. Only Harry never reached him. A missile of a man intercepted him midway, but the force of Harry's lunge kept them moving toward the laughing figure.

When the two boys, one unidentified, hit the minister, a miniature explosion occurred. The man that crashed into Harry took the brunt of the impact and was knocked unconscious instantly. Harry decided it would be a good idea to pretend to be the same way.

"Sir, was it necessary to rile him up like that?" Asked an Auror.

"Yes," Fudge snapped. "Would you have rather seen the new spell tested on one of our own?

The Auror gulped as he looked down upon the unconscious figures. 

"No sir."

"I didn't think so. It's a shame that Malfoy boy had to interfere. I wonder how much damage it could have done if it were only Potter hitting the force field?"

The squad began to walk away.

Harry's head was reeling, and would have been even if it hadn't been blasted with a new charm.

Malfoy had saved him. The bloody git saved him from what would have been utter disaster.

When Harry was absolutely certain that nobody would see him, he got up and walked over to the inert form of the man who was supposedly Malfoy. His savior. Malfoy.

Harry studied the high cheekbones and protruding forehead. That shock of white-blond hair and the impossibly long eyelashes whose attached eyelids hid the most startling shade of silvery grey-blue that Harry ever remembers on a boy. And he remembers many boys' eyes. They are the Windows to therapy after all. Voldemort' s eyes were different than the younger version of himself, Tom Riddle. Harry liked Tom Riddle. He discovered something because of Tom Riddle, but as he was intently studying Malfoy, now was not the time to voice it.

Wham! Those eyes of Malfoy' s opened hazily. They were unfocused and glazed over in pain. Though the sharpness in them was undeniably Malfoy because he could be dying, and Malfoy would be making a quip that would inter him into history forever. It was just the Malfoy way.

"Potter." Malfoy tried to sneer, but the effect was dulled by the grimace of pain that emanated from his mouth.

"Malfoy," Harry said with indecision. Could he just leave him there? "Just lie still." No. He cannot. "You've been hit with an unknown spell. It was a test of some sorts. I knew they wanted me dead, but I never expected you to get hurt in the process."

Malfoy chuckled. Actually chuckled!

"Only because you never expected for me to help you. Especially after the last encounter we had."

Harry had to admit that was extremely accurate.

"Perhaps. Yet you still need to get help. And because you saved me it's only right for me to repay he favor."

"No need to be valiant, Potter," Malfoy argued. "I can figure something out on my own."

The stubborn man tried to stand and instantly his knees buckled.

"Don't be daft Malfoy. You need help. You can barely stand anymore. Let me take care of you." 

The familiar words caused Malfoy' s head to whip around. His eyes narrowed and he said,  
"Fine. But unlike you, I am going to repay you."

"Oh come off it, Malfoy! You know as well as I do that you didn't let me pay you, and I'm not going to let you pay me either."

"You were hurt."

"So are you."

"But I'm not about to die. You were."

"Perhaps, but we don't know the effect of this spell. You very well could be in worse shape than you seem."

"Fine, Potter, why are we arguing about this? Let's just go now." Harry could tell that Malfoy was aggravated, but he didn't know why.

"Ok. Good." Harry said slightly shocked at how easily Malfoy gave in to him. He was expecting the argument to go on for ages.

"Don't be so surprised, Potter. I am just extremely tired at the moment and your persistent stubbornness is annoying. I don't want to waste my time here. Besides, the longer we see here the more chance there is that people will see us, and being with you will run my already tarnished reputation."  
So that was the excuse that Malfoy was going to use this time. Reputation. Okay.

"Whatever, Malfoy." 

Harry tried to fanagle Malfoy into a more workable position. When he succeeded in that small task, the rest was easy. He picked up Malfoy, who was surprisingly sturdy despite his appearance, and tossed him over his shoulder with barely a grunt to show his effort. 

It was said that apparating with more than one person was dangerous, but the Aurors were trained for situations such as this. Harry knew he could do it he had to. Malfoy needed him.

And so, they went.  
================================================

When the boys returned to Harry's cabin, they immediately collapsed. Double Apparating was not something that Harry had an opportunity to practice, thank Merlin, so he was absolutely exhausted. Doing this correctly is always draining in the best of circumstances, and having no time to prepare is NOT the best circumstance.

"Way to be careful, Potter." Malfoy grunted, but the remark didn't have its usual sting. He was tiring. That much was obvious.  
Unfortunately, Harry doesn't lose his snarkiness when he is exhausted, he gains some.

"Oh yes, I did that on purpose Mr. Too-Cool-To-Care. Because I just love watching you fall on your butt."

"No, Potter," said an exasperated Malfoy, "You just love watching my butt in general, you ponce." 

Harry blushed and rolled his eyes at that comment.

"In your dreams."

"No, in yours."

"You wish. You said so yourself."

"I was drunk." 

"But you still said it."

"Shut up, Potter."

Harry grinned and triumph as Malfoy gave in, but that quickly have way to concern when he noted the unnaturally pale hue to Malfoy' s skin.

"Are you okay? Seriously."

"Is there any way to be anything but serious in this situation?"

"Shut up and answer the question."

"Well, in all honesty I feel as though I am about to pass out so if you don't mind.."

And he passed out right there on the ground.

"Well, heck" said Harry, and he ran over to where the insufferable man lay. If course he checked breathing and pulse, and hey, who can blame him? The kid was hit with a UES! (Unidentified Errant Spell). He could die, and that would kill Harry. Harry can't deny it, he is dependent on this caustic grey-eyed blond who caused his blood to boil and roll. 

Luckily everything was in order, and all Harry did was pick up the boy and cradle him in his arms as he carried him to the bed. His skin was feverish and sweaty. His eyes were glazed and breathing heavy.

Harry was worried. This wasn't normal. It seemed as though he was poisoned, but he was probably overreacting. Harry avoided immediately placing a detox spell on the feverish blond, but he still checked up on him. With deft fingers, Harry inspected Malfoy' s body... but nothing was wrong. Not a thing. Sure there was the deathly palor, but that was Malfoy' s usual skin tone. What worried Harry was the chalky look.

"Please be okay, Draco." Harry said with tenderness. "I didn't save you at the Room of Requirements for nothing."

Draco' s breathing got more shallow.

"Draco... I love you. I am gay and I love you. You can chalk this up to a fever dream so I'm not afraid to tell you now, but I've always loved you, even when we fight. Especially when we fight. Please don't die because you saved me. That's my job."

Malfoy shifted on the ground and the rustle of sheets was loud in the silence that surrounded Harry's hideout.

Draco whispered something undetectable.

"What did you say?" He wondered aloud.

"Harry.." there was more but Harry couldn't hear the rest.

"Hush now dear one." Harry said. "Rest."

"No.. I must tell you something.."

"Okay. What?"

"I am not sick. I...heard what you...said.."

Harry's blood froze.

"What?!" He asked in a strangled voice. 

"I heard you, Potter.."

"Oh," Harry tried to laugh of his embarrassment. "I didn't know you were coherent.."

"Obviously," Draco said as he tried to roll his eyes in sarcasm.  
Harry blushed and whacked Malfoy on the arm. Hey, he said he wasn't sick... but he was still weak.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. You need to rest and it's not like what I said matters."

"It matters to me, Harry...."

Harry's head whipped up and faced the but who was struggling to sit up but was getting stronger by the moment. Draco's eyes were clearing and determination was taking the place of the utter hopelessness that Harry once associated with Malfoy, but this isn't Malfoy, it's Draco. His love.

"It does?"

"Well, duh, Potter. Why do you think that I saved you? I love you too. I wanted you to fall to your destruction, trust me, but I couldn't do that. I saw you about to do what you did...and something snapped. Only I was allowed to hurt you, and I only did that for your attention and love. I was suffering without you, and I didn't want that to be my forever. You are my forever Harry." 

Harry was dumbstruck and a big grin split the man's face.

"Well then you big git, I guess we have to be poufs together. You are my forever too. As long as I have you...let the Aurors take over the world. We will create a new world, and save my friends and there will not be anybody to abuse power. Together we can save the world again."

They kissed then, and as it turns out, that is exactly what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I know SUCH an anticlimactic ending. What do you guys think?


End file.
